


Breathless

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Surprise Kissing, but greed still looks like ling, greed and ling don't share a body, mention of envy, mention of gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Greed is waiting for Ling to finish eating his food.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 47





	Breathless

“We can’t stay here for too long,” Greed said, placing his elbow on the table, and his chin sitting in his palm. He stared at Ling whose eyes were wide and were sparkling at the food that he had ordered and was now placed in front of him.

He had been complaining about food for the past few hours, and Greed could no longer take it anymore. And since they were temporarily separated, he couldn’t exactly leave Ling alone when they were being hunted by some annoying people who Greed unfortunately called his siblings.

“I’ll be quick,” said Ling, already eating the spaghetti that was brought to him, including the garlic bread that was sitting on the side of the plate. Then he was chugging his drink he ordered, and called for another when he finished the glass.

Greed frowned at him through the entire thing. It’s not like he had anything else to do besides watch Ling be disgusting for a few minutes. 

“I’m getting some fresh air,” Greed said, getting up from his chair and sauntering out of the small restaurant. The soft orange glow from the lights made this side of the city feel alive and welcomed, unlike most places that Greed was much more familiar with. The wretched parts that were cold and dark always seemed to scare off certain types of people. Of course he didn’t mind, he enjoyed having his gang in the past, but now things have changed and he was stuck with a different kind of glutton. Although, whenever they were separated, this usually happened to Ling. He got way too hungry and tired. Not like it ever bothered Greed, but of course he was a homunculus, and forgot about human’s natural cycles.

He didn’t like accommodating others that much because of it, but he wasn’t as cruel, and certainly not to Ling who always seemed to find his way around Greed’s heavy rules set for them.

Greed watched as a group of men and women wandered by. He didn’t care that they noticed him standing on the curb of the sidewalk. Even when two women slowed their pace, whispering to one another, smiles bright on their faces, while their eyes were much brighter. It seemed they had consumed a bit of alcohol tonight, but Greed hardly wanted to care about others when he had to wait for Ling to hurry up. 

“Excuse me,” one of the women said, seemingly to have built up the courage while her friend trailed behind her, “are you alone tonight?”

Greed glanced at her. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she wore a cream colored tank-top alongside a skirt and heels. The orange light made her glow with whatever was on her face, while her friend mirrored the exact look as if they were both trying to emulate one another.

Greed quirked a grin at the two women. “Ah, no, unfortunately, my significant other is inside right now. He should be finished soon.”

They both looked disappointed, but gave him a sweet, yet drunk smile. "I hope you have a nice night." They waved and hurried after their friends who were already down the street.

Greed went back to frowning at the building across from him as more people wandered by. Then he felt a nudge on his shoulder and he turned to see Ling smiling at him.

“Who was that?” he asked, looking down the street. The people who had been bugging Greed were already gone.

“No one important,” said Greed, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Are you finished? Can we leave?”

Ling nodded, a smile rising on his face. “Yeah. We can go.”

They walked down the street, Ling humming softly to himself. As they drew further away from the restaurant and Greed no longer had to hear Ling complain about his hunger, now it seemed he was tired, and was yawning, barely stumbling, then leaning on Greed’s shoulder while clinging to him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Greed asked, trying to push Ling off of him.

“I’m tired!”

“You just ate.”

“And now I’m tired…” Ling’s hold was tight, and Greed liked the feeling of Ling leaning against him. When they turned the corner, hoping to find a decent enough place to stay while Ling slept.

Ling jolted when he heard a strange cooing sound coming from a group of people to Greed’s far right, and all Greed wanted to do was ignore them.

“Who are they?” he asked.

“Who cares,” Greed said, wrapping an arm around Ling to continue walking down the street.

“Are those the same people you were talking to earlier?”

“Were you eavesdropping?” he asked, a sly grin rising on his lips.

“No,” Ling said, glancing over his shoulder to look at them, still clutching onto Greed’s arm. “Maybe. I thought you would’ve…at least…”

“At least what?” Greed asked, frowning at Ling.

“Wanted someone…”

Greed was mildly confused. “I have you, who else would I want?”

Ling beamed at him, then wrapped his arms around Greed’s neck, hanging onto him while Greed held his waist as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. “I wouldn’t want anyone else either.”

Greed frowned into Ling’s shoulder, the smell of barbecue sauce was strong on him. He was going to say that Ling was his host, so he had little interest in anyone else, but since Ling was clinging to him, he didn’t want to ruin the mood with the misplaced possessive thoughts, when maybe there was a bit of truth to them.

He had craved people in the past, but since gaining the trust of Ling of all people, Greed rarely noticed anyone else. He didn’t exactly care about anyone that much, not like his own homunculi status could say otherwise because of those feelings, he just didn’t feel alone anymore when he was with Ling.

“Can we go?” Greed asked against Ling’s ear, waiting for a reaction as Ling pulled back a bit, still holding onto Greed.

“We can go,” he said, a genuine smile on his lips before Ling leaned forward and kissed Greed on the mouth. It wasn’t one of those heated kisses they had in the past when Greed was drunk on adrenaline, or when Ling simply had the passion to kiss Greed when he was high on excitement, but this was different, something more real that it had Greed flushed once Ling pulled back.

“We should check the train schedules and pick our next location, this entire game with Envy and Gluttony is becoming boring,” said Ling as he walked ahead of Greed.

He needed a second to calm himself, a hand placed over his mouth as he stared at Ling, the light bouncing off of him, the way he twirled around and placed his hands on his lips, telling Greed to hurry up.

All Greed could do was roll his eyes at the prince’s so-called orders, and silently promise that he’ll have Ling as breathless later when they can have a moment to themselves, the entire possessive feelings inside of him ignited again, and he rode on the feeling of completion as he listened to Ling go off about the schedules, cities, and maybe Central if they had the time.

There was a lot Greed wanted, but right now, he was okay with having Ling all to himself in the moments that they had together. These were as precious than simple fleeting visits with strangers, and that made Ling so much more to him than what he had expected when he and Ling first collided.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the idea that Greed could be flustered because of Ling instead of the other way around. I haven't done it well in this fic, but I'll try again later. :) They're both dominate people, so it'd be nice if Greed was also flustered/nervous. _(Also, they literally fight for dominance in the anime over who is using Ling's body, and then later, they end up sharing it because they work well together and are compatible enough without it being overwhelming.)_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
